Roboticist
Primarily, the Roboticist's job is to make cyborg bodies, and generally maintain activated cyborgs. Secondarily, Roboticists created helpful robots like Medibots and Floorbots. A skilled set of Roboticists can even build a powerful set of mechanized exosuits. Robotics The Assembly Line is your home as a Roboticist. It contains exosuit fabricators for the creation of any robotic component you require, four cyborg recharge stations, four mech suit recharge stations, multiple sheets of metal, twenty sheets of steel, power cells, and a coil of wire, and scattered tables with a multitool, tool boxes, a few Flashes, a crowbar, a proximity sensor, more scattered power cells, and a cell charger. Before We Get Started There are a few things you should do once you spawn in your nice and clean Robotics office. First, keep your metal organized, and understand how much each machine will take (and you will always need more metal). Second, glass and flashes are important for your robotics work, as are various devices, security equipment and rare minerals. Third, have a plan before you start building anything huge, like a mech suit (without the circuitry, they are useless). Fourth, make sure to perform maintenance on cyborgs that come in; NanoTrasen usually doesn't load them with anything but the minimum required power cells. Finally, ensure you have proper eye protection when you weld, or you'll become blind quickly. Cyborgs Creating, repairing, and maintaining cyborgs is the main reason you're around. See the Guide to Robotics for more info. Mechs Another thing you can do as a Roboticist is make a Mech suit. These can be tremendously helpful or tremendously annoying depending on who uses it. They take more work to make than robots and require special circuits, which are obtained through the Quartermaster or the Research and Development console. Please note that walking around the station in a mech when not transporting it or using it for its intended purpose is frowned upon! They're industrial tools, not personal carriages. See more about Mechs and their equipment on the Mechs page. Traitoring Traitoring as a Roboticist is fun and easy, especially since you spawn with flashes, and an expectation of building very dangerous machines. Your high station access, and access to tech storage will allow you to get pretty much everywhere, also you have gloves from the get go. And, of course, emagging any of your basic creations serves to cause havoc and chaos. Emagging the cyborgs can make them do what you want. Some people will ignore, tell on, or attack you. Note that to emag a cyborg, you should follow these steps: # Use and Emag or ID to unlock the cover. # Crowbar open the cover. # Use Emag again. Do's and Don'ts Do: *Make cyborg bodies and install MMI's in them. *Try to borg antagonists instead of the death penalty. They still fail, but are no longer a danger. *Cut AI control when the AI is rogue. *Make useful bots and leave them around the station. *Make a Ripley before combat mechs, mining usually likes this (and hopefully will like you). *Put beacons in all mechs lest they get stolen. *Make a Cyborg and Exosuit Control Console. *Try to make your own boards by getting acid from chemistry and getting R&D to sync the servers. *Recognise that the QM might be more inclined to get you some metal/robot assemblies if you don't eat up all of their points with Ripley boards. Don't: *Put an MMI in a borg without making sure it's still there (they can speak you know). *Blow all the borgs because one was emagged. *Immediately blow all borgs in malf. *Try to make a mech you don't have materials for, nothing is more useless than a pile Durand limbs while you beg for metal and silver. *Go on mech rampages 'because you can'. Category: Jobs